


Herencia Sangrienta

by EEMeneteriva



Series: Quess [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Assault, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Extortion, Gen, Investigations, Justice, Kidnapping, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Police, Rescue, Treason, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EEMeneteriva/pseuds/EEMeneteriva
Summary: El arquitecto Miller decide incluir en su testamento a un grupo de personas fuera de la familia, en quince años se dará lectura al mismo, conforme se acerca el tiempo extraños sucesos y muertes violentas suceden.La oficial investigadora Rebeka Quess, recibe en el sector cinco la visita de una mujer que le habla de múltiples muertes relacionadas con su grupo de preparatoria, la investigación la lleva a ella y su grupo a un mundo de intrigas y ambiciones desmedidas.
Series: Quess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155992





	1. Chapter 1

Despierto una vez más, ya he perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces van esta noche, mi mente me dice que debo hacer algo, sin embargo mi cuerpo no quiere colaborar conmigo, ni siquiera estoy segura de si han pasado tres ó cuatro días desde mi infarto, el médico y las enfermeras cuando pregunto se han limitado a señalar que debo estar tranquila, que no debo preocuparme por nada, si ellos supieran lo que yo sé estoy segura que lo menos que harían sería preguntar como yo, reconozco que tienen razón, si supiera qué día es no habría ninguna diferencia, nada puedo hacer, es en realidad eso lo que me atormenta.

Otras preguntas rondan en mi cabeza, pero esas no las hago a nadie, podría tener respuestas y no quiero saberlas, ¿será esta noche?, ¿por fin vendrá uno de los gemelos a acabar con mi vida?, ¿podré recuperarme, estar en la fecha fatídica en el lugar que menos deseo para ser testigo de las consecuencias de mi silencio?, ¿cómo puedo justificarme, ya no solo ante cualquiera sino ante mí misma?

El cansancio me vence, a pesar de mi esfuerzo volveré a dormir, ojalá no viviera en mi sueño la misma pesadilla de mi vida una y otra vez a partir de ese maldito día, me acuerdo muy bien, yo…

...yo soy Rosa Essione, secretaria asistente en la administración de la Preparatoria Privada Mixta de Uruapan, en Michoacán, compartía un pequeño cubículo con mi compañera Margarita, no atendíamos a los alumnos o maestros directamente, nuestras labores eran más bien de organización.

Era el doce de febrero del año dos mil tres, a la puerta se presentó el director del Colegio, cosa sorprendente porque pocas veces recibimos visitas y ésta era la primera vez en casi cinco años desde mi ingreso que tenía tal honor.

El señor Roberto Tolver, me pidió que lo acompañara a su despacho, mientras caminábamos me explicó:

-Rosa, antes que nada quiero dejar claro que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, en mi despacho está el arquitecto Ernesto Miller, el presidente del Consejo Escolar, quiere tener una charla con usted, está decidido a hacer algo especial en favor de algunos de los alumnos, dado que es usted la que se encarga de la actualización de los directorios quiere pedir su apoyo y asesoría, quiere manejar ésto con total discreción, yo no he tenido ningún inconveniente en aceptar, ¿estaría usted de acuerdo en platicar con él y su abogado para afinar ciertos detalles?

No vi nada malo en ello, el director me había informado que se trataba de la tarea que yo realizaba, así que acepté, minutos más tarde en el despacho del director estaba sentada entre el señor Miller, magnate de la construcción y Gabriel Davin, su abogado.

El Consorcio Miller, tiene muchos años como líder de empresas de diseño y construcción inmobiliaria, tiene su sede principal en la ciudad de Monterrey, hay al menos un representante en cada ciudad importante en México, hacía tiempo se había establecido en Uruapan para estar cerca de su familia, en ese momento su hijo así como varios sobrinos eran alumnos en nuestra escuela.

Sentados a la mesa de juntas el abogado fue quien me explicó de lo que se trataba y las razones para ello, tal como lo había dicho mi director, era justo mantener actualizada la base de datos de los alumnos de la generación dos mil tres durante un período de quince años, la razón me pareció en ese instante extraordinaria.

Debido a circunstancias coincidentes, su hijo y cinco sobrinos estaban cursando la preparatoria, estaban por concluir, quería que hubiera una reunión del reencuentro de los quince años en la que pudieran convivir con sus compañeros en una fiesta espectacular, con un bono agregado que se daría a conocer en esa fecha.

Acepté de inmediato, aunque tuve que dejar claro, que en ocasiones algunos alumnos desisten de estar registrados por diversos motivos.

-En ese caso -señaló directamente el señor Miller-, cuando falten tres años para el gran día, solicitaremos que investigadores privados nos ayuden a ubicarlos, no con la idea de forzar nada sino para tener la oportunidad de invitarlos, ya será en ese momento que ellos decidan si aceptan o no participar de la reunión, ¿le parece bien?

Se fijó el diecisiete de marzo como la fecha para formalizar con un documento el compromiso.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a mi oficina sentí la primera inquietud, ¿por qué tendría que haber un documento formalizando una reunión?, deseche de inmediato la sensación, quizás fuera -pensé-, como agendar algo a largo plazo.

El día fijado me puse mi traje sastre azul marino, comprado para la ocasión, completado con una blusa de seda blanca, sostenía con nerviosismo mi carpeta, en ella llevaba la relación de los alumnos de los dos grupos de la generación, iba a ser anexada al documento al que se daría lectura, para garantizar que se consideraba a todos los alumnos.

A las diez de la mañana, en una amplia sala del tercer piso de la “torre de cristal”, -así era llamada por ser un edificio que destaca por sobre todos los edificios cercanos, visible desde cualquier punto del campo de golf en las cercanías-, además de los abogados y el asistente, yo estaba sentada junto al señor Tolver, al lado un hombre desconocido, seis adolescentes parados indolentemente junto a la ventana con cara de fastidio, que se apresuraron a tomar asiento a la mesa en cuanto entró Ernesto Miller acompañado de sus tres hermanos Francisco, Oliverio y Aaron.

-¡Ha llegado el momento!, -exclamó el abogado Davin en cuanto todos habían tomado asiento-, como representante del Director General y socio mayoritario del Consorcio Miller, me permito informar el motivo de esta reunión.

Todas las miradas prestaron atención, mientras el abogado sacaba de un sobre que estaba sobre la mesa algunas hojas y se preparaba para leer.

Lo primero fue hacer la presentación de los asistentes, el personaje desconocido resultó ser el médico del señor Miller, el doctor Adán Jauca.

Después siguió la referencia de que en tiempos recientes el arquitecto Ernesto Miller había tenido un microinfarto, lo que le había llevado a considerar realizar diferentes acciones que había dejado pendientes, entre las que estaba la redacción de su testamento.

Se dejó claro que independientemente de la repartición de la fortuna y recursos de la familia, en un testamento ya elaborado, así como depositado conforme a las disposiciones legales, para él era importante la realización de la reunión en quince años de la generación escolar de los más jóvenes, por ello un apartado especial para su organización, quienes debían participar en ella, dejando a mi cargo mantener actualizada la base de datos de los directorios, se procedió a la firma de todos los asistentes en la sala y se dio por terminada la sesión.

Por alguna razón, en mi mente la semilla de la inquietud se hizo presente de nuevo, a partir de ahí, de vez en cuando me preguntaba si no había algo más detrás de la dichosa reunión, misma que tendría que mantenerse en total secretismo su realización así como la fecha, una cláusula señalaba de manera precisa que aquel que hiciera referencia directa o velada sería excluido de la misma y perdería derecho al bono especial, fuera lo que fuera eso.

Al paso de los días, dejé de pensar en el asunto, me dediqué a mis tareas y trabajo normal que consistía en apoyar a Margarita tanto como era posible en los anuarios que se preparan para los del último ciclo, esos libros con fotografías, las breves reseñas de la vida de cada estudiante y maestro, desde el inicio del curso se realizaban una serie de actividades para recabar la información, sesiones de fotografía, selección de papel, diseño, miles de detalles, hasta que cada alumno recibía el suyo, convertía en su tarea la recolección de dedicatorias y firmas de sus más allegados o simplemente encontrarle un lugar en su habitación u hogar para tener el recuerdo de su paso por la escuela en esa etapa de su vida, por otro lado coordinar con el comité organizador de alumnos lo necesario para la fiesta de despedida.

Luego en todo tiempo libre, me dediqué a lo mío que era hacer el seguimiento de nuestros egresados, por ejemplo, si es que siguen sus estudios a qué universidad acuden, qué carrera profesional eligen, si prefieren dejar los estudios, casarse, cambios de domicilio, todo aquello que permita que se mantengan en comunicación entre ellos y apoyarles en la organización de los eventos de reencuentro cuando es que el grupo decide realizarlos.

Mi preparatoria -como disfrutaba en ese entonces el cariño con que decía las dos palabras-, era exclusiva, dos grupos por generación, los mejores maestros que era posible pagar con las costosas cuotas que los padres podían permitirse, seis pequeños edificios de tres plantas, uno por curso, otro que albergaba el gran gimnasio con áreas especiales para actividades deportivas y culturales, adosada una alberca cubierta.

Entre los edificios había senderos techados, rodeados de amplias zonas de pasto con arriates, jardines intercalados, una arboleda que servía de marco a un pequeño lago artificial y bancas por doquier para disfrute de los paseantes.

Todo delimitado por un muro de tabique rojo con sus columnas blancas cada tanto, nada más pasar la entrada principal a izquierda y derecha la zona de estacionamiento, al centro, dando la bienvenida una bella fuente, tras ella se encontraba el edificio principal.

El más grande de todos, en la planta baja al cruzar la puerta se llega a un amplio atrio, a la izquierda, la zona más pequeña en la que se realizaban las tareas de administración, a la derecha el amplio comedor con su correspondiente cocina, al fondo las salas de maestros, el segundo y tercer piso estaban ocupados por habitaciones para los alumnos.

Margarita estaba a punto de jubilarse, con cincuenta y nueve años había decidido que era tiempo de dedicarse a su familia, recién se había convertido en abuela, su escritorio tenía una serie de fotografías que evidenciaban su orgullo y cariño por la pequeña nieta, de constitución gruesa, con su cabello castaño teñido con algunas canas en las sienes, cortado a la altura del mentón, vestía ese día pantalón recto de color vino con blusa de satén color rosa claro.

Por mi parte, estaba por cumplir los treinta y dos años, una mala relación había hecho mella en mi vida, había preferido mantenerme soltera, me había puesto mi vestido verde esmeralda, era mi preferido, me gustaba su amplia falda y la textura suave de la tela, las mangas al codo, me las había dobladillado para evitar que se mancharan de tinta.

Era el catorce de abril, ya había preparado el café, tenía frente a mí la taza humeante, apenas nos estábamos saludando cuando un grito desgarrador se escuchó desde el pasillo, mi compañera y yo salimos de prisa buscando el origen, llegamos junto con otros al atrio, en medio un muchacho gritaba:

-¡Está muerto!, ¡se ha colgado!, ¡Christian está muerto!, yo…

-Calma muchacho -observó uno de los maestros con voz suave tratando de tranquilizarlo-, no pongo en duda lo que dices, ¿por qué no nos llevas contigo al profesor Marcos y a mí a donde lo encontraste?, puede que podamos ayudarlo.

-No lo creo profesor, -contestó el muchacho llorando-, se ha colgado, yo…

-Vamos, -lo interrumpió Marcos, que le hablaba con voz suave-, será mejor que nos lleves, -se dirigió a otro de los profesores-, que estos muchachos se incorporen a sus grupos, hemos de aclarar las cosas.

Y se aclaró, efectivamente Christian Davin fue encontrado sin vida, se había colgado con una cuerda a una viga en una de las habitaciones, formalmente él no vivía en las instalaciones de la escuela, desató grandes incógnitas, fue llamada la policía estatal, que llegó acompañada del servicio forense con muchos técnicos que barrieron la habitación, detectives con libreta en mano preguntaron a todos sobre la vida y actividades del joven, después de casi tres semanas la conclusión fue confirmar que había sido un suicidio.

Entre los alumnos aunque no dejó de impresionarlos, tal declaración fue suficiente, no fue así para la desconsolada madre, la tragedia se ensañó con ella, su esposo, el abogado Gabriel Davin, al recibir la noticia sufrió un infarto, no pudieron hacer nada por ayudarlo, así que perdió al mismo tiempo a su esposo y a su hijo.

El tres de mayo fue mi tarea recoger las cosas del muchacho en dos cajas, ropa, útiles, artículos diversos que encontré en sus gabinetes, el de los pasillos del edificio de sus clases, así como el del gimnasio y entregarlos a la mujer, la ayudé a poner todo en la cajuela de su auto, sin embargo, la vi tan nerviosa que con la intención de ayudarle a tranquilizarse un poco le invité a entrar a tomar un té o refresco en mi despacho pues Margarita estaría fuera todo el día.

Mientras nos dirigimos ahí, observé a la mujer de reojo, debía tener poco más de cuarenta años, otras veces la había visto, era alta, su porte elegante, esta vez, su imagen era la de una persona de sesenta años, sus hombros hundidos la hacían ver más baja, su cabello se veía opaco, se supone que lo había arreglado en un moño, un mechón se había soltado y le caía sobre el cuello dándole un aspecto desaliñado, me dolió verla así.

Fue una hora angustiante, durante todo el tiempo me habló por supuesto de su hijo y lo maravilloso que era, joven, guapo, estudiante brillante, iba a ser el primero de su clase por su promedio sobresaliente, sería el que daría el discurso de despedida, emprendedor, buen amigo, delantero del equipo de fútbol del colegio, en breve hubiera hecho pruebas para el equipo sub20 de la selección mexicana, su padre ya le había comprado un BMW como regalo para cuando terminara la escuela.

Finalmente se calmó lo suficiente, la acompañé al estacionamiento, cuando subía a su auto dijo las palabras que se gravarán en mi mente a fuego y sangre:

-Sé que pensará que estoy loca, todo comenzó a ir mal luego de que Miller le pidiera redactar un escrito especial, desde mediados de marzo llamadas extrañas, sobres con papeles que mi marido nunca me permitió ver, “basura” decía, sin embargo yo miraba en sus ojos que era algo que no le gustaba, lo de mi hijo fue la gota que hizo estallar su corazón, estaba demasiado preocupado, ¿me creería si le dijera que antes de caer al piso dijo “ya me lo esperaba”?

-¿Perdón? -pregunté más bien por la sorpresa que por querer saber nada, igual me contestó-.

-Fue lo mismo que yo pregunté, -me miró fijamente, con voz muy baja me acercó para que solo yo lo escuchara y agregó- “nuestro hijo no se suicidó querida, alguien lo forzó, ten cuidado, desconfía de todos”, esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

La mujer hizo una pausa como si repitiera en su mente las palabras y luego continuó: -Dos de sus socios han ido al día siguiente de su muerte como si nada, me pidieron permiso de revisar entre sus cosas pues había ciertos papeles que no aparecían en su oficina, ¿cómo podía negarme?, siempre fue muy detallista, yo no quería que pensaran que hubiera ocultado algo, los dejé pasar, revisaron a conciencia su oficina, abrí la caja fuerte, los llevé al banco a nuestra caja de seguridad, revisamos su taquilla en el gimnasio, los autos, nada, no encontramos nada, al final me han pedido que si es que acaso algún día revisando hallara papeles desconocidos les llamara, puede que fuera lo que estaban buscando.

Volvió a guardar silencio y finalizó: -Les he dicho que sí, pero le confieso que estoy segura es de que Gabriel nunca habría dejado nada fuera de lugar, esos papeles deben estar donde debían estar desde el principio, mi intuición me dice que esos fulanos estaban buscando un pretexto para buscar otra cosa, -levantó los hombros-, a saber, -respiró profundo- le agradezco su comprensión y su tiempo.

Me quedé ahí en el estacionamiento largo rato observando a la distancia el camino sin ver nada preciso si no más bien rumiando mis propios pensamientos y haciendo de nuevo la maldita pregunta ¿qué hay detrás de esa reunión especial?, dentro de mí me decía desde ese entonces que lo que se me dijo al inicio no lo era todo, cómo era posible que el que era el abogado del señor Miller podía haber dicho algo así.

La tarde del domingo veintiséis de mayo sucedió otra tragedia, tres de los compañeros de Christian viajaban en el auto de uno de ellos, murieron al estrellarse contra un muro de contención, los peritos y policía fueron contundentes: -Los muchachos iban a exceso de velocidad, los resultados de laboratorio indicaron que los niveles de alcohol eran mayores a los permitidos por lo que habían perdido el control y había sucedido lo inevitable.

Así entonces, hubo que hacer otro ajuste, además de preparar un espacio especial para Christian había que acondicionarlo para recordar a Noah Hernández, Carlos Garza y Pablo González.

Margarita estaba desmoralizada, incluso propuso al señor Tolver cancelar el baile de despedida, sin embargo, prevaleció la mesura, era conveniente hacer la reunión, era una forma de unir a la gente y despedirse de alguna manera, así entonces el cinco de julio se ofició una misa temprano en honor de los cuatro jóvenes, se hizo mención en el discurso tanto del director como el de la alumna que realizó la despedida.

El gran salón se había ambientado con flores, globos, serpentinas y palomas blancas, se había decidido así desde lo de Christian, no había mucho ánimo, en el afán de terminar la tarea lo mejor posible había solicitado el apoyo de dos muchachas, eran las “becadas”, jóvenes que destacaban en sus estudios del nivel básico y medio, premiadas por su gran esfuerzo, brindándoles una oportunidad de continuar sus estudios.

Las dos hicieron tanto como pudieron, una de ellas se habían retirado apenas comenzaba la tarde, la segunda se iría conmigo al término de la fiesta, era huérfana, tenía su habitación en el edificio central, hasta que pasara una semana más se trasladaría a su casa hogar en el centro de Uruapan, envié a las siete a Estefanía a comer algo y prepararse para la jornada de la noche.

A partir de las ocho comenzaron a llegar los primeros, Margarita presionaba a los técnicos que tenían problemas para dejar funcionando correctamente el equipo de sonido, yo revisaba la lista para confirmar si había pendientes cuando sentí que me tocaban el brazo.

-Maestra… -dijo Estefanía en un susurro-.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunté preocupada, el semblante de la joven estaba blanco, percibí su miedo, jadeaba, se notaba que había llegado corriendo-.

-Desde la ventana del pasillo de mi edificio pude ver que algunos muchachos están golpeando a una chica, ¡la han tirado al piso!.

Tuve que esforzarme para no salir de inmediato: -¿Te han visto los agresores? -pregunté en voz baja-.

-No, he salido por la puerta de atrás y corrí para venir a avisarle, no me he encontrado con nadie.

-Escúchame Estefanía -dije con premura-, no comentes nada con nadie, ya mismo voy a ver lo que está pasando, ayudaré a esa chica, seguro que no has podido ver los rostros de nadie, no se puede acusar sin tener la certeza, mantente aquí y atiende el guardarropa, para cualquiera has estado aquí todo el tiempo, si viene Margarita dile que fui a coordinar algo.

Salí de prisa, caminé por el sendero, me encontré con varios de los alumnos, observe con disimulo sus rostros saludando apenas, al llegar a la zona del posible ataque busque con mucho cuidado pues estaba muy oscuro, fueron los gemidos y el sonido de la respiración entrecortada lo que me permitió hallarla, era Abigail, realmente se veía mal, corrí tan rápido como pude al edificio cercano, llamé a vigilancia para alertar del ataque y pedir una ambulancia.

El Director Tolver llegó de inmediato, durante mucho rato estuvo hablando con varios de los maestros, así como con la subdirectora mientras yo confirmaba los trabajos del personal médico, la llegada del vehículo de rescate y la policía, cuando la joven estuvo lista para su traslado me acerque justo cuando el director movía apesadumbrado la cabeza y decía al grupo:

-Me pesa lo que no vean tomar esta decisión, será terrible para la escuela evidenciar esto en pleno baile de graduación sin tener idea de quién ha podido ser el agresor, asumiré mi responsabilidad sea cual sea el resultado, la maestra Torres se irá con la estudiante al hospital, confiemos que se recupere sin problemas y que pueda decirnos quién o quiénes le han atacado, ya se ha avisado a su familia que la alcanzará allá.

Cinco días después Abigail Méndez moría, nunca salió de la inconsciencia, en la zona del ataque no pudo encontrarse nada que pudiera dar idea de hacia dónde o a quién investigar, dada la magnífica reputación de la escuela, que nunca había tenido incidentes de violencia o agresión, la policía llegó a la conclusión de que personas ajenas habían ingresado para intentar algo, la chica los había descubierto, la habían lastimado y escapado sin más.

Durante poco más de un mes la prensa sensacionalista se dio el gusto de desarrollar teorías conspirativas, sin embargo al final la noticia pasó, las aguas volvieron a su curso casi normal, al llegar septiembre se inició el nuevo curso, se incrementó la vigilancia interna, se estableció un sistema de vigilancia en pasillos y áreas externas, la policía hacía recorridos frecuentes para inhibir cualquier intento de ataque o robo.

Pasaron los meses y la poca tensión que prevalecía se desvaneció, nada de incidentes, accidentes o eventos extraordinarios durante el transcurso del ciclo escolar, llegó el momento de realizar las actividades de fin de curso de la generación del dos mil cuatro, esta vez conté con el apoyo de Penélope, la secretaria asistente que había llegado a sustituir a Margarita, joven de veintiocho años de tez muy morena, ojos verdes, cabello rizado, alegre por naturaleza que se identificaba sin problemas con el alumnado, fue sencillo orientarle para hacer las actividades de organización de los anuarios y la fiesta del fin de curso, mientras hacía mi propio trabajo.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando se iniciaron las actividades preparándonos para el regreso al tercer grado de la generación del dos mil cinco el grupo de maestros y personal administrativo acudimos a una reunión de organización al gimnasio, el señor Tolver nos anunció su retiro.

-Hubiera querido permanecer más tiempo colaborando con ustedes -comenzó-, han sido varios años de tener controlada la diabetes, sin embargo, en los últimos tiempos, al parecer mi cuerpo se ha resentido, tengo algunas complicaciones y los médicos consideran que una larga temporada de descanso puede ser de gran ayuda, me ha costado un poco tomar la decisión, la docencia, nuestra escuela con sus alumnos han sido mi vida, voy a extrañarlos.

-El equipo, su equipo también lo echará de menos director Tolver -indicó de inmediato la maestra Teresa Torres-, nos toca tomar la estafeta, nos deja usted un camino en línea recta y bien definido, haremos lo posible por mantener el nivel de excelencia bajo su dirección, cuídese mucho, tal vez pueda recuperarse lo suficiente para que se dé el gusto de regresar con nosotros.

La mirada del señor Tolver me dijo sin palabras que sería difícil, durante los últimos meses había estado sometido a mucha presión, su salud se había cobrado con creces tanto esfuerzo, no se parecía en nada al hombre firme y fuerte que había sido hasta hacía dos años, su cabello ahora completamente blanco, la piel extremadamente pálida, su caminar lento y pausado dejaban claro que debía cuidarse mucho, confiaba que el descanso sería de gran ayuda.

Antes de irse me llamó aparte y me dijo:

-Rosa sé que no tengo que pedirlo, usted y yo asumimos un compromiso especial con el arquitecto Ernesto Miller, hace poco he hablado con él para avisarle que los datos de actualización anuales fueron descargados, me ha pedido que de manera directa cada año se haga lo mismo, no quiere tratar con la maestra Torres, así que me ha autorizado a darle su número telefónico además de una dirección de correo electrónico, con la súplica de que cada tercer lunes de julio le obsequie una llamada para informarle de que se han hecho los cambios y si hay algún problema ¿cuento con su apoyo?.

-Por supuesto director Tolver, agradezco la confianza.

La maestra Torres hizo una reunión solo unos días después para confirmar que el Consejo la había nombrado la directora oficial de la preparatoria y nos comentó sobre algunas ideas para mejorar las cosas dentro de la escuela incidiendo principalmente en el nivel de excelencia que se requería.

Dejé de ser una secretaria asistente con dos tareas definidas que implican una buena cantidad de actividades para ser además un apoyo en tantas labores como fuera necesario, Penélope y yo tuvimos que esforzarnos mucho, de vez en cuando me permitía recordar al recién retirado director.

De poco sirvió el descanso, la enfermedad derivó en varias complicaciones que cobraron la vida del señor Roberto Tolver, apenas pudo pasar las navidades con su familia y amigos cercanos.

Lamente mucho su muerte, negros pensamientos llenaron mi mente por unos días pero luego recordé que su premisa era disfrutar de la vida tanto como fuera posible y decidí que haría lo posible por seguir su ejemplo.

Salí de mi rutina rígida e hice pequeños cambios en mi vida, a partir de ahí me fue más fácil aceptar mis nuevas tareas sin descuidar las que consideraba las dos más importantes.

También los ciclos de las generaciones dos mil cinco y seis pasaron sin problemas, llegado el mes de junio, afinando los detalles de la fiesta de fin de curso de pronto fue mi vida la que sufrió un giro inesperado.

Al revisar los correos detecté uno del señor Miller y me comuniqué de inmediato.

-Espero no ser inoportuno, -comentó a continuación de saludarme-, estoy teniendo que hacer algunos ajustes que implican el cambio de mi sede, me gustaría hacerle una propuesta, sin embargo, preferiría tratar el asunto directamente con usted, ¿aceptaría que le envíe mi auto esta tarde para que le traiga a mis oficinas?.

Acepté, más tarde, me trasladaba en un elegante auto y minutos después entraba al estacionamiento del edificio del Consorcio, esta vez, en lugar de dirigirse a la entrada de la torre de seis pisos se dirigió a otra estructura de dos plantas, me abrió la puerta, me llevó por un largo pasillo hasta un jardín techado que me dejó impresionada por su exuberancia.

-¿A qué es hermoso?, ¿le ha gustado? -dijo sonriente a mi llegada el arquitecto-.

-¡Vaya que sí!, nunca imaginé algo así, ¿esto es un invernadero?.

-Casi igual que los de Holanda, solo que en este caso hay una gran variedad de plantas tropicales que son mis preferidas, ya no puedo viajar mucho así que me han traído tanto como ha sido posible de lo que me gusta, tome asiento por favor, espero no haberle causado problemas, tal parece que a la nueva directora no le gustó que solicitara su apoyo sin decirle de lo que se trata, es una mujer dura, curiosa y yo no soy dado a dar explicaciones.

-No se preocupe, ya me había prevenido el señor Tolver que no deseaba que se enterara de mi actividad de apoyo para usted, así que ya veré que me invento para dejarla tranquila, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?.

-Antes que nada, tome asiento por favor, Tomás va a traernos unos jugos, lo que tengo que hablar con usted ha de quedar entre nosotros dos, así que será mejor esperar un poco.

Un tanto inquieta esperé en silencio, mientras tanto me dediqué a observar el entorno y con cuidado a mi interlocutor, no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi, según lo que sabía estaba por cumplir los cuarenta y siete años, alto, cabello plateado, ojos grises, de ese tono que se modifica un poco con el color del entorno o ropa, vestía ropa informal de color azul claro con mocasines.

Aunque noté un pequeño cambio en él, las anteriores ocasiones daba la impresión de ser alguien dispuesto a saltar en cualquier momento, esta vez se notaba tranquilo, sus ojos no se limitaban a ver las jardineras o arbustos sin más, realmente se notaba que disfrutaba de ellas y me sumé a la contemplación de lo que tenía a la vista.

Luego de unos minutos que Tomás su asistente nos atendió y nos dejó a solas comenzó:

-Señorita Rosa, es probable que se moleste conmigo, confío que al exponer mis razones pueda conseguir que me disculpe, con todo y mi buen ánimo no he logrado recuperarme del todo, mi corazón se empeña en trabajar de manera defectuosa, hay días más fáciles que otros, mi médico dice que las secuelas irán disminuyendo hasta que casi pueda llevar una vida normal, aunque para él normal quiere decir que sea sin trabajar mucho, sin vivir agobiado de problemas, llevar una vida tranquila, comida sana, algo de ejercicio, nada de cigarro, cosas así.

-Confieso que soy un desesperado, como que quiero cumplir sus instrucciones y lo hago por ratos pero una vida actuando de cierta manera no es fácil cambiarla tan drásticamente menos aún con las jornadas de trabajo que llevo, bueno, lo intento al menos, -hizo un breve silencio-, como confesé delante de mis hermanos, hijo y sobrinos vivir la experiencia del microinfarto me hizo darme cuenta de algunos hechos, no solo en esforzarme por cambiar mi forma de vida en lo referente a la salud si no en el sentido de ver la vida como tal.

-Tengo tres hermanos, Francisco es el mayor, tradicionalmente él hubiera sido quien recibiera las riendas del negocio, sin embargo, tiene tendencia a ser impetuoso e irresponsable, gusta de las mujeres, el vino y el juego por igual, mientras que Aaron que es el menor de los cuatro es inconstante, siempre tiene nuevos proyectos e ideas que comenzar, apenas da los primeros pasos se cansa por lo que pasa a otra con más frecuencia de la deseada, por último Oliverio es de los que prefieren no hacer nada de nada, comprenderá que en un grupo de empresas como las que integran el Consorcio no cabe ninguno de los tres comportamientos, mi padre pensó que yo era quien mejor comprendió la filosofía de la empresa, que emprendería las acciones con moderación y responsabilidad, algo ha funcionado, el grupo ha crecido bastante bajo mi dirección, reconozco que contar con el apoyo de los muchos empleados ha sido de gran ayuda.

Dejó correr su mirada por los arbustos y continuó: -Es definitivo que ninguno de mis tres hermanos está contento con la situación, dado que reciben un generoso depósito cada mes no se quejan pero van rumiando su amargura en donde yo no pueda oírlos aunque varias voces me llegan para hablarme de lo que dicen, otro asunto es el de mi hijo y sobrinos, temo que no tiene mucho que ver con que estén en plena adolescencia así como lo que eso implique.

-Soy consciente de que cuando uno es joven se quiere conquistar el mundo y tener muchas cosas a disposición, sin embargo, lo que yo veo en estos muchachos es más la comodidad, el deseo de tener todo sin ningún esfuerzo que el disfrutar verdaderamente lo que se tiene y por ende la vida, por ello implementé la idea de la gran reunión, esa que se llevará a cabo dentro de algunos años.

Me miró a la espera de mi respuesta, yo asentí indicando que comprendía.

-La realidad es que en el momento de la reunión, esa en la que se formalizó el documento quedó claro que no se estaba hablando de testamento, por tanto de distribución de nada, si es que hay algo de fondo, otro documento formal y registrado que tiene una serie de puntos que condicionan la entrega de ciertos recursos tanto económicos como materiales a cada uno de mis allegados.

-La reunión especial tiene como objetivo revivir un poco esta etapa de la vida, confío que esté de acuerdo conmigo que la preparatoria es un período que nos forma, que hace de nosotros mucho de lo que seremos en un futuro, la intención es provocar un estímulo para que al menos hasta esa fecha tengan cierto buen comportamiento, en el entendido que quienes les conocieron sigan viendo parte de lo bueno que tienen en ellos, la universidad nos transforma, cambia mucho de los hábitos, sueños y nos hace olvidarnos de la esencia de quienes somos, al menos así lo pienso.

-Por ello la importancia de mantener actualizado los directorios, siempre pensé que aunque no estuviera al mando de la dirección en la escuela, Tolver sería el amigo a quién recurrir, sin importar que solo fuera por nimiedades, lo confieso, su muerte me ha pegado duro, no me siento cómodo con la maestra Torres, siempre ha sido correcta y amable conmigo, pero no…, necesito sentir confianza, no es así con ella, otra cosa es usted, a pesar de que apenas hemos tenido contacto su energía vital, por decirlo de alguna manera me hace sentir cómodo, solo por eso quiero presentarle dos opciones, usted decidirá si puede aceptar una u otra de ellas.

Antes de que yo pudiera decir nada continuó:

-Por un lado mantenerse en la escuela, realizar sus funciones y sin que la maestra Torres se entere proporcionarme la actualización sin tener problemas o bien que usted establezca directamente relación con los alumnos de la generación para mantener los registros actualizados sin tener que mediar a través de la escuela, en ambas alternativas estaría vigente el ofrecimiento de contratar a alguien que le apoye en los casos de los alumnos que se “pierden”, por supuesto, si acepta la segunda opción, se convertiría en algo así como una asistente particular bajo mi mando, percibiendo un buen salario.

Aspiré profundo y sacudí la cabeza tratando de despejarme para darle una respuesta.

-No se apure, no hay prisa en que tome una decisión en este momento, mi intención era plantear las alternativas, es claro que si toma la segunda habrá que “anunciar” a los míos de alguna manera que su tarea es mantener a mi hijo y sobrinos en contacto con sus amigos tanto de la preparatoria como en su momento de sus estudios universitarios, puede significar cierto trabajo adicional, sin embargo, lo importante será el primer bloque, además de que le ofrezco tres cosas, primero el triple del sueldo que gana actualmente.

-Dado que actuará como mi asistente tendrá que considerar trasladarse a vivir a la ciudad de Monterrey, lo segundo es que tendría un lugar especial para usted, allá también tenemos una torre de cristal para la Corporación Miller que es muy grande, el último piso es para mi uso particular, podrá elegir donde instalarse, adaptar el lugar para sus actividades ya que tendría que compartir mucho de su tiempo activo conmigo, atendiendo lo suyo y apoyándome en varias tareas, de las pocas que debo realizar, tomando en cuenta las instrucciones de mi médico de cabecera.

-Si acepta trabajar conmigo y trasladarse a vivir a Monterrey lo tercero es que tendrá derecho a una casa o departamento propio en el lugar que lo desee, soy consciente que tiene derecho a una vida particular, no habrá inconveniente en apoyar con eso.

Respiró profundo: -Bien, ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir, me gustaría que se tomara un tiempo para pensarlo, no quiero una respuesta ni mañana ni en un mes, digamos que tiene usted todo el tiempo desde aquí hasta fin de año para decirme su respuesta, la que sea será aceptada sin condiciones, aunque confío que quiera emigrar con Tomás y conmigo, mientras tanto qué le parece si la invito a un recorrido por este lugar, estaré encantado de hablarle de las maravillas que hay por ahí.

Acepté hacer el recorrido y también darme un tiempo para estudiar las alternativas.

La primera parte del paseo consistió en pasear por entre las diversas zonas y me habló de aquellas plantas, arbustos o flores que le gustaban más, de dónde habían sido traídas, con todo, sus preferidos eran los arbustos que tenían flores.

Durante el resto del recorrido me fue hablando un poco de su historia familiar, sobre el hecho de que su hijo y los primos fueran casi todos de la misma edad, en realidad Salvador y Rolando eran un año mayor que todos, pero tuvieron que repetir el primer año, Alexander, Joaquín y Anabel eran de la misma edad, Alaina un año menor, la madre había forzado las cosas para que la aceptaran con anticipación en la escuela.

La esposa del arquitecto y la de su hermano Francisco habían muerto en un accidente de auto cuando los hijos tenían once años, la de Aaron dos años más tarde víctima de cáncer.

-Con ayuda de Cristina, salimos adelante, no ha sido fácil ser un padre para mi hijo Alexander, tener que atender la dirección del Consorcio no me deja muchas oportunidades, trato de aprovechar todo momento posible para compartirlo con él, la adolescencia no es precisamente amante de compartir con los padres, más aún en el caso de mi muchacho y los sobrinos, cada vez me siento más extraño en mi trato con ellos.

-Ha decir verdad -quise tranquilizarlo-, todos los padres, cuando sus hijos son adolescentes viven algo parecido a lo que usted siente, es una etapa en la que cada uno piensa como lo ha mencionado hace un rato, que puede ser dueño del mundo, son un tanto egoístas, como tal es un período, pasa y la relación va a mejor.

-Espero sinceramente que eso suceda, mientras comemos lo que Tomás ha preparado especialmente para nosotros, permítame que le hable un poco de la torre de cristal en Monterrey, no será tan amplio como este pero me las he ingeniado para tener también allá un invernadero.

-¿Le gusta la jardinería?

-Sí, es una buena forma de distraer mi mente de los problemas cotidianos, mi padre tenía un amplio jardín y con él aprendí muchas cosas, lo que más disfruto son los diferentes aromas, son extraordinarios.

-Confieso que salvo algunas flores no soy buena para reconocer nada, aún así,me parece que es una buena actividad.

-Pensando en la posible problemática que involuntariamente provoqué con la maestra Torres, me parece que una forma de evitarle más problemas es que le explique que le pedí su apoyo para que me sugiriera posibles candidatos a ocupar mi puesto como director del Consejo Escolar.

Hablamos de las personas que él conocía, los que yo tenía en mente, luego pasamos a otros asuntos hasta que al fin nos despedimos, Tomás me llevó a casa, una vez ahí me preparé un café y me senté en mi sillón para dedicarme a pensar sobre su propuesta de convertirme en su asistente.

No habría mucha diferencia en hacer mis actividades, pero significaría un cambio importante, mientras que con el señor Tolver realizar mi trabajo era una actividad que disfrutaba mucho, bajo la dirección de la maestra Torres era tenerla mirando sobre mi hombro con frecuencia, además de que decidirme por el cambio a Monterrey tenía sus ventajas.

Una buena amiga vivía a no más de una hora de camino y alguien a quien yo apreciaba mucho pronto viviría también en la zona, aún así, decidí esperar un poco para dar a conocer mi respuesta, aceptaría por supuesto, no había mucho que pensar al respecto.

En lo que tenía que pensar realmente era en encontrar la razón de mi inquietud cada que mi mente recordaba la reunión en la que se había formalizado ante abogados un evento en la que los miembros de una generación de preparatoria se reunirían.

Luego de varias horas de tratar de arreglar las cosas, llegué a la conclusión de que había aceptado ser parte de una organización especial para un evento que sería afortunado para muchos, al menos eso esperaba, las sorpresas o detalles tras la reunión era algo de lo que en su momento me enteraría, esa noche dí el paso firme, acepté la consigna, me prometí que haría mi mejor esfuerzo, si hubiera situaciones con lo que no estuviera de acuerdo lo diría, estaba segura que el arquitecto Miller era un buen hombre y escucharía lo que yo tuviera que decir.

Me levanté para dejar mi taza en el fregadero y me fui a descansar, el día siguiente sería el primero de unos cuantos más que estaría en la preparatoria, aunque aún no sería el momento de decir nada a nadie me esforzaría en comenzar a preparar las cosas para dejar todo a punto.


	3. Chapter 3

Al volver al colegio a la mañana siguiente fui llamada al despacho de la directora Torres.

-Rosa -me dijo desde su lado del escritorio-, sé que ayer ha venido el auto del señor Miller por ti, soy consciente que fue luego de que registraste tu salida, pero es mi responsabilidad saber sobre cualquier cosa que pueda afectar a la escuela, ¿hay algo que deba saber respecto a tan curioso hecho?

-Ha sido para explicarme que dentro de unos meses se mudará a Monterrey, lo que le forzará a dejar la presidencia del Consejo Escolar, quería saber de los miembros que quedan si alguno de ellos tiene familiares que estén estudiando actualmente pues piensa que de entre esos elementos estaría el mejor candidato para ocupar su puesto.

-Tiene sentido -observó pensativa la maestra-, aunque lo que no entiendo es porqué no me preguntó a mi.

-Según me ha dicho es porque sabe que tiene muchas actividades, no quería distraerla, se ha decidido a preguntarme ahora porque quiere a lo largo de los siguientes meses valorar muchas cosas antes de hacer su recomendación, dando tiempo a entregar a su sucesor con calma y bien.

-Hombre previsor -aceptó la directora- ¿y hay candidatos?

-Varios, he convenido con él en hacer una lista formal, voy a prepararla, ¿le parece bien si la comento con usted antes de enviarla al señor Miller?

-Eso estaría bien, hagamos la revisión pasado lo de la clausura del curso y el baile.

Dos días después de realizado el evento me reuní con ella con mi lista para comentar a los que había incluido, eliminó a dos y agregó a tres que consideró mejores candidatos, ni que decir que yo envié las dos listas.

En mi mente sin embargo mis pensamientos no estaban tan calmados, si bien era cierto que ya tenía más información sobre las razones de una reunión especial, la inquietud no me abandonó, finalmente tomé una decisión y llamé por teléfono a Estefanía.

-¡Aquí Estefanía!

Me había mantenido en contacto con ella, hacía tres años la había apoyado al conseguir que un amigo la tomara bajo su tutela, actualmente era auxiliar de la biblioteca principal de Uruapan, su forma responsable de trabajar, la habilidad para mantener los libros y documentos en orden le habían valido un ascenso, estaba por trasladarse a la Biblioteca de San Nicolás de los Garza en Nuevo León y consideré importante tratar algunas cosas.

-Hola joven a punto de volar, -saludé-, estaba pensando que pronto dejaremos de vernos, nuestra relación fue un poco más allá de tú una alumna y yo una secretaria, me gustaría, si no tienes inconveniente invitarte un café, tener una larga charla con la amiga veterana que quiere desearte lo mejor.

El sábado me llevé a mi invitada a un restaurante al aire libre, nos sentamos en una de las mesas más alejadas a la sombra de un gran olmo, mientras nos traían nuestro pedido miré a la joven frente a mí y sonreí, me gustó lo que vi, a sus veintidós años parecía más joven, cabello corto, negro, ojos ligeramente alargados, tez blanca, manos suaves de largos dedos ideales para tocar el piano u otro instrumento musical.

Había terminado la preparatoria como primera de la generación y quien tuvo a su cargo el discurso de despedida tomando el lugar que hubiera correspondido a Christian Davin.

-¿Ya has preparado todas tus cosas?

-Casi, me quedan unas cuantas chucherías pendientes de guardar, no hay mucho equipaje.

-Será magnífico, además, te tengo una buena noticia, me han ofrecido otro trabajo y he decidido aceptar, para principios de año me trasladaré a Monterrey lo que nos acercará mucho, puede que podamos vernos de vez en cuando.

-¡Genial!, sí que será algo más cerca, me encanta, la señora Andrea se pondrá feliz.

-Estoy de acuerdo, aún no he hablado con ella, deja que yo le de la noticia, quería aprovechar para tratar algunos puntos..

-Lo que sea, estoy muy feliz y agradecida por todo, eso de ser huérfana complica mucho todo, yo…

-Por eso he querido hablar contigo, para empezar nada hay de malo en ser huérfana, quita de tu mente esa idea, en cualquier parte del mundo continuar los estudios universitarios implica muchos problemas, aún en países que tienen un mayor sistema público, para muchos, como por ejemplo yo misma, no hay opción más que conseguir estudiar algo técnico, entrar de lleno al mundo laboral, cuando te recomendé hace años sabía que aprovecharías la oportunidad y es gracias a eso que las cosas te van para bien.

-Es que tener la oportunidad de estar en una biblioteca es una maravillosa experiencia, hay tanto que aprender cada día y tener al alcance tanto libro me entusiasma, soy consciente de que es un trabajo aunque para mí es también como una gran aventura que vivo cada día, le agradezco de veras que me haya dado la oportunidad.

-No hay de qué pequeña, ahora viene la parte en la que tengo que hablar de un asunto serio contigo, lo había estado dejando pero hemos llegado al punto en que debo decirte algunas inquietudes, -hice una pausa para tomar aire- recuerdas lo del ataque justo la noche del baile de graduación.

-¿Lo de Abigail?

-Sobre ella, sí, nunca pude explicarte bien por qué te pedí que actuaras como lo hice, lo más importante es que se trataba en principio de salvaguardar tu integridad, la experiencia me ha enseñado a que aún cuando a veces parece que tiene uno muchas cosas al frente, puede uno querer hacer un bien, como por ejemplo decir que se vio algo del ataque, la realidad es que siendo de noche, sin luz imaginando de quién pueden ser las siluetas y aún viendo realmente de quién o quiénes se trataba poco puede hacer uno si la persona directamente agredida no es quien levanta la voz.

-Lo sé, también lo he pensado mucho, al principio me desconcertó, esa misma noche me dí cuenta de que tenía razón, me esforcé con cada uno de los que llegaron al baile en identificar a los agresores, tuve que reconocer que no tenía la seguridad de ninguna de las siluetas que ví, lo más que puedo decir es que dos eran muy altos y fornidos, como los gemelos, pero a la distancia no era posible asegurar que que fueran ellos, con las dos mujeres la cosa se puso peor, según yo usaban vestidos oscuros y en el baile todas llevaban colores claros, por eso yo tampoco insistí en tener una charla seria con usted.

-Bueno me alegro que ese punto quedara aclarado, hay algo más y voy a pedirte que me escuches, solo que me escuches, no tengo respuestas a ninguna pregunta, mi mente me dice que debo hablarte de ello, ¿de acuerdo?

Al asentir Estefanía comencé:

-Estoy segura que recuerdas que un poco antes de ese ataque Christian se suicidó, solo semanas después tres muchachos murieron en un accidente de coche, más tarde vino lo de Abigail y ya no se habló de ello en la escuela pero antes de un mes Evelyn Chávez que fuera su gran amiga, fue atacada por un sujeto que la acuchilló delante de su madre en un centro comercial en Morelia.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos.

-Es difícil decir si todos estos actos están relacionados, sin embargo, aunque poco se compartió había dudas en todos los casos, por ejemplo un suicidio casi siempre va acompañado de una nota que explica su decisión, comportamiento depresivo o violento de parte de la persona, no hubo nada de eso con Christian, en el accidente de auto la madre de Noah que supuestamente era el que iba manejando dijo muchas veces en tantos lugares como pudo que su hijo no podía haber bebido una sola gota de alcohol, tenía un problema de riñón por eso se cuidaba mucho y bueno en el caso de Abigail se piensa que sujetos extraños pudieron entrar para hacerle daño expresamente a ella, lo de Evelyn es un tanto más rebuscado, demasiadas cosas con coincidencias como para no tomar en cuenta la posibilidad de que fuera una venganza o ajuste de cuentas.

Estefanía se mantuvo en silencio y asintió dándome la razón.

-Por otro lado, quizá te parezca absurdo de las seis muertes la que más me inquieta es la de Christian, su padre murió de un infarto en el momento en que le informaron de la noticia, la madre aseguró que el hombre había estado sometido a mucha presión, siendo abogado uno tiene una amplia gama de sospechas, aunque la madre estaba devastada no me parece que fuera de las que igual que el hijo se suicidara…

-¿Se suicidó la mamá? -susurró mi invitada-.

-Eso dicen, yo tengo mis dudas, no me preguntes, a lo que voy es que a veces la suma de muchos detalles puede llevarnos a muchas líneas de pensamiento y dado que tú fuiste testigo de uno de los ataques me gustaría que extremaras precauciones, puede que yo vea fuego donde no lo hay, pero nada de malo hay en que lo consideres, quiero que me prometas no hablar de esto con nadie, por mucha confianza que le tengas, no por la persona sino por aquellos que pueden escuchar sin que te des cuenta, ¿tengo tu promesa?.

-Sí, aunque me parece que está de más, nadie me vio, estoy segura.

-Te recuerdo, de noche, sin luz, entre los arbustos, tras de un árbol, a la distancia oculto en la sombras alguien pudo verte sin que te dieras cuenta, la gran diferencia es que para todos quedó confirmado que estabas con Margarita y conmigo en el guardarropa durante todo el tiempo, no pueden situarte, también ibas con ropa clara esa noche, no importa lo que tú o yo pensemos, lo mejor es prevenir, ya me lo has prometido así que dejemos eso de lado.

Respiré profundo antes de continuar:

-Es posible que esté equivocada, prefiero que un día al paso del tiempo tú y yo nos riamos de mi ocurrencia, pero por si acaso quiero pedirte tu apoyo...

Estefanía me miró extrañada y asintió invitándome a seguir.

-Voy a pedirte que procures tener en algún sitio especial tu anuario escolar, yo voy a estar pendiente y te pido a ti que también lo estés, cualquier extraño accidente o muerte misteriosa de cualquiera de tus compañeros será importante que yo lo sepa, mira de vez en cuando en las secciones de obituarios para ver si no hay otros casos, a veces las mentes enfermas ven enemigos en todos lados, lo que pasó con seis estudiantes en menos de tres meses no es algo normal, temo que pueda pasar de nuevo, más aún por lo sucedido a Evelyn, esa gente no se detiene al paso del tiempo y la distancia.

La joven me miró con intensidad, debe haber visto en mi rostro la seriedad e importancia que le daba al asunto, luego de un momento respiró profundo y aceptó.

-Le prometo que lo tendré en cuenta, no me parece que esté usted loca por pensarlo, tal como dice es mejor ser precavida.

-Bueno, por ello es que lo mejor será estar en contacto de manera muy cuidadosa, te propongo que tengamos una dirección de correo especial, que solo por ese medio nos mantengamos en contacto, yo…, tengo mis razones y lo que quiero es protegerte, confío que un día mis observaciones te queden claras.

Acepté la propuesta de Ernesto Miller, los primeros días de enero del año dos mil siete estaba instalada en el penúltimo piso de una enorme y bella torre de cristal en la avenida Hidalgo en el centro de la ciudad de Monterrey, desde mi ventana podía ver las torres del Obispado, para mí, la mejor vista.

El veintiuno de agosto del dos mil ocho mi mundo sufrió una fuerte sacudida, en los principales diarios y todos los canales de noticias de radio así como en la televisión no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera la explosión del gimnasio de la Escuela Preparatoria Privada en Uruapan, Michoacán, la directora Torres, ocho maestros y nueve del personal administrativo murieron a consecuencia del estallido con su posterior incendio, dos técnicos de mantenimiento sobrevivientes relataron que al filo de las once de la mañana habían dejado el lugar para que se llevara a cabo la reunión de la organización del retorno a clases del siguiente ciclo escolar.

Se habían salvado gracias a que habían caminado lo suficientemente lejos del gimnasio, aunque la detonación los había lanzado al piso y tenían algunas contusiones, la explosión había sido provocada por una fuga de gas en la caldera situada en el sótano al nivel de las gradas, donde estaban sentados los participantes de la reunión.

Yo estaba en estado de shock frente al señor Miller mirando sin ver realmente la reseña que pasaba por la televisión en ese instante, no sé porqué pregunté en voz alta: -¿Realmente cree que haya sido un accidente?.

No sé que me cimbró más, que me hubiera contestado o su respuesta en sí: -No lo sé Rosa, realmente no lo sé, yo también temo que haya sido algo preparado -dijo con apenas un murmullo-.

Me volví de prisa para verlo, iba a hacer una pregunta más pero él movió apenas la cabeza, indicándome que no era el momento para hablar.

Tuvo que pasar casi una semana para poder tener una conversación al respecto en un restaurante.

-Sé Rosa que en tu mente, igual que en la mía hay muchas preguntas con respecto a lo sucedido en Uruapan, he vivido en la incertidumbre desde que supe del supuesto suicidio del hijo de Gabriel Davin, ni por un segundo pensé que ese chico se hubiera quitado la vida, es posible que su muerte haya sido por mi culpa.

-¿Por lo de la reunión especial? -pregunté intimidada-.

-Sí, sospecho que alguno de los abogados que tuvo oportunidad de ver el contenido de mi testamento pudo comentar sobre ello a mis hermanos, incluso a mi hijo o sobrinos, cualquiera de ellos bien que puede estar intentando cambiar las cosas, me ha dado esa impresión desde que Oliverio murió.

-¿Y por qué no lo cambia?, ¡deje de lado ese deseo!, ¡cancele el evento!, así se evitarán más muertes…

-Porque no puedo querida Rose, es una de las condiciones de mi testamento, yo mismo no puedo hacer cambios hasta que se cumpla la fecha de la reunión, será entonces si es que estoy vivo si decido que se siga adelante o que deseo hacer cambios, no puedo hablar más al respecto, es mejor que no sepas más, yo…, lo siento.

-¿No tiene miedo de que intenten hacerle mal?

-Si saben de lo del testamento les queda muy claro que me necesitan, de mantenerme con vida depende que yo pueda hacer los cambios que les convengan, si es que no ha sido realmente un accidente saben del contenido y lo que perderían, precisamente me parece que eso es lo que me hace intocable, al menos por el momento.

-¿Y yo?, ¿estoy a salvo? -pregunté agobiada-.

-Eres tan indispensable como yo, de ti depende que sepan de todos y cada uno de los alumnos de su generación en el tiempo en que se formalizó, si tuvieran que investigar por su cuenta donde localizar a los treinta y siete personajes de la lista pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se pudiera dar la lectura, no, necesitan que tú les señales el lugar preciso de cada uno para que no tener que esperar mucho más.

-¿No estarán en riesgo los muchachos?

-No, la redacción del escrito deja muy explicado que deben estar el mayor número de personas, los que falten ha de ser por muerte natural o los comprobantes oficiales, así como constancia de búsqueda en casos especiales, por ello el ofrecimiento de en su momento investigadores privados para mantener actualizada la base de datos, no te preocupes.

Ya no hablamos más, ese “no te preocupes” sonó como un enorme gong en mi cabeza pero ya no dije nada, era claro que el señor Miller compartía mis inquietudes aunque trataba de darme elementos para tranquilizarme. Guardé una vez más silencio y traté de llevar mi vida lo más normal posible refugiándome en hacer mis tareas.

En noviembre del dos mil nueve Estefanía se casó a los veinticuatro años con Sergio Robles, un joven arquitecto, las cosas les fueron para bien, luego de estar como asistente en varios proyectos fue recomendado para integrarse a un grupo mayor que les llevó a ser parte del Consorcio Miller, ella logró que la biblioteca pública de la ciudad de Guadalupe la contratara y continuó su carrera como bibliotecaria. Dos años después, el veintitrés de abril, nació su hija Clementina.

Los hechos parecieron por fin tranquilizarse, pasaron varios años sin incidentes lo que me hizo dejar muy de lado mis inquietudes y temores, parecía que las palabras “no te preocupes” casi se habían hecho un sitio en mi mente.

Sin embargo, como muchas veces pasa, lo bueno no podía durar demasiado, el catorce de marzo del dos mil quince Ernesto Miller recibió en su despacho una solicitud oficial, no supe en el momento su contenido, pero derivó en llamar sus abogados representantes que en cuestión de dos días debieron preparar una serie de documentos para presentar batalla legal ya que sus hermanos Francisco y Aaron, así como su hijo Alexander impugnaban su puesto de Director General del Consorcio, aduciendo sus problemas de salud.

Fue una serie de cuatro reuniones en las que al final las cosas quedaron tal como estaban, la opinión de tres médicos que habían valorado por separado al imputado dejaban firme que estaba bien tanto de sus facultades físicas como mentales, reportes financieros habían dejado mostrado que no había auditorías pendientes, la última había confirmado que los balances estaban al corriente, sin irregularidades y que los contratos en proceso o proyectos elevaban el valor de la empresa.

-Ha sido todo un ardid Rosa, sabían desde el inicio cuál sería la respuesta a su absurda petición.

-¿Entonces porqué es que lo han hecho? -pregunté inquieta-.

-Les ha servido para tener acceso a información a la que de otra manera no habían tenido oportunidad, ahora saben que la empresa está valorada entre dieciocho y veinte mil millones, se habían tenido que conformar con los reportes a los socios, estos no son tan detallados, que además, por supuesto no contemplan muchos de nuestros negocios.

-¿Habrá problemas entonces?.

-No lo dudes, pienso que sabes igual que yo cuál puede ser el detonante.

Nos limitamos a mirarnos a los ojos.


	4. Chapter 4

Era principios de marzo del año dos mil dieciocho, la ciudad de Monterrey tenía un fin de invierno tranquilo, hacía días que había habido nieve en las calles aunque el viento frío aún obligaba a la gente a usar abrigos, guantes y bufandas, la detective Rebeka Quess respiró profundo, recién había cumplido los veinte años, había destacado entre su grupo preparándose como oficial de detective, tenía dos meses en el sector cinco de la Agencia de Investigaciones Estatal, estaba en su año de prácticas, el jefe le indicaba:

-Sé que es difícil para ti que aún no te haya asignado a ninguna investigación, no es que no haya asuntos suficientes, es solo que de momento ya los equipos están integrados y las tareas repartidas, así que por ahora necesito que me apoyes, a veces solo se trata de hablar con las personas, problemas que no van más allá de tomar una declaración.

-Está bien jefe Domínguez…

-Benedict, mi nombre entre nosotros es Benedict, allá fuera, cuando investiguemos para los demás soy Domínguez, has de recordarlo.

-Está bien Benedict, ¿debo ir abajo por la mujer?

-No, ya la están subiendo, me voy con los chicos a confirmar lo del caso del supermercado, regreso en unas dos horas.

El capitán Benedict Domínguez era el Jefe del sector cinco, con sus cincuenta y cinco años, de padre mexicano, madre afroamericana, de cabello completamente blanco, tenía un historial impresionante, había rechazado en dos ocasiones el cargo de Jefe de Departamento de Investigación, no estaba hecho para la política, tampoco le gustaba mucho lo del papeleo, él prefería el campo, la acción, vestía traje de dos piezas pero nunca usaba la corbata, aunque siempre traía una en la cajuela de su auto, por si acaso, a su cargo tenía siete detectives integrados por ahora en tres grupos.

La joven asintió y se hizo a un lado, ella sabía desde su época de estudiante de que el camino en la Agencia de Investigación Estatal en Nuevo León sería complicado, los detectives, aquellos que ya tenían el cargo formal eran los que continuaban la formación de los oficiales candidatos a futuros detectives, durante los escasos dos meses no había hecho otra cosa si no archivar documentos, arreglar expedientes, llevar café, hacer mandados, supuso que Benedict le había dado el pequeño discurso como una forma de pedirle que fuera paciente, dejó para después sus pensamientos pues la persona que esperaba llegaba en ese momento.

Beka miró a la mujer, calculó unos treinta años, iba con una pequeña de unos siete, el policía la acompañó hasta su escritorio.

-Bienvenida, soy la oficial Rebeka Quess, tengo entendido que quiere informar de un problema, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-No estoy segura de cómo manejar esto oficial, quien me atendió abajo pensó que lo mejor era hablar con ustedes, es solo que las cosas parecen estar descontroladas y temo que algo malo pueda estar pasando, -miró de soslayo a la pequeña-.

-Vamos a ver -comentó Beka-, mientras usted y yo tratamos su asunto, ¿por qué no llevamos a esta jovencita a la sala de televisión?.

Minutos después sentada a la mesa de la joven detective, Estefanía explicaba:

-Sé que puede parecer una locura, pero algo extraño y peligroso puede estar sucediendo, verá, todo tiene que verme con mi generación de preparatoria.

-¿Por qué dados eso?

-Estudié gracias a una beca en la Escuela Preparatoria Privada Mixta de Uruapan en Michoacán, me gradué en la generación dos mil tres, entre los dos grupos fuimos un total de cuarenta y nueve alumnos, en los últimos meses del curso seis de ellos murieron en complicadas circunstancias, un suicidio, tres en un accidente, una de las chicas golpeada brutalmente por un grupo de jóvenes que no pudo identificarse , una más apuñalada en una plaza comercial frente a su madre mientras disfrute su viaje para festejar la graduación en Morelia, después de eso ha sido un largo de catorce años dos muertes, una por un infarto, la otra algo que ver con un accidente, lo que significa que hasta agosto pasado eramos 41, de septiembre a febrero de este año han muerto como la última actualización de directorio 21 personas , aunque aún habría que registrar lo de tres que acabo de enterarme, es decir, quedamos con vida diecisiete personas.

Por la mente de la detective cruzon rápidamente los números y referencias de las fechas, tuvo que reconocer que el número de muertes en los últimos seis meses impresionaba.

-¿Está seguro de lo que yo estoy diciendo?

-Sí, puedo mostrar la información, el tengo en mi portátil.

Al asentimiento de la joven, Estefanía sacó su equipo y lo encendió, mientras se programa para poder hablar del contenido de su archivo, le explicaba: le explicaba:

-Todo esto que voy a mostrar es mérito de una gran amiga, su nombre es Rosa Essione, él tratado de contactarla para comprender mejor lo que veo no tiene suerte, la verdad es que temo por ella, él es la primera vez que se encuentra en su oficina más temprano y yo han indicado que es de viaje.

-Ya me digo lo que pueda y trataré de ayudarle, primero lo que tiene que mostrarme.

-Lo siento, es que estoy preocupada, no es propio de ella no estar disponible, al menos me hubiera llamado para avisarme de que salía de viaje.

Poco después estefanía abría una carpeta y muestra una serie de documentos:

-Estos son las fotografías del anuario, al pie de cada uno de ellos hay tres hipervínculos, el primer renglón a la información de la escuela y los datos de la época, el segundo que está momentáneamente bloqueado, por lo que sé son los datos actuales de dirección y teléfono, la intención en realidad es fácil entre nosotros, el tercer renglón solo está en los que han muerto , en la mayoría de ellos lleva a los datos del periódico o el obituario, en algunos casos hay registro del número de expediente asignado por la policía para su investigación.

-¿Qué es lo que se refiere con la investigación?

-Según lo que pude ver la mayoría han sido muertes con violencia, robos en tránsito, negocio y domicilio, accidentes de auto, en dos casos de incendio de sus casas, los muertos pueden ser más y otros compañeros, yo..., lo siento solo puede decirs sobre los que son mis compañeros... -la mujer comenzó a llorar-.

Beka le extendió una caja de pañuelos desechables y pregunta sutilmente:

-¿Por qué ha venido justo ahora?, digo, si sabía que estaba sucediendo...

-No lo supe hasta ayer -la interrumpió Estefanía hablando en voz alta y nerviosa-, soy asistente de bibliotecaria en la Biblioteca Pública de Guadalupe, cuando iba al trabajo pasé por un puesto de periódico, miré en uno de ellos la fotografía de uno de mis compañeros, era abogado y destacaba por lo que se pusieron en primera plana, yo lo reconocí , no hay manera de que su amiga pero otra de mis compañeras haya sido su novia así que me comuniqué al regresar una casa en la tarde con ella para hablar de la noticia.

Respiró profundo y dejó salir el aire: -Me contestó su hermana que me comentó que mi amiga tenía muerto diez días, la haber sido baleado, fue ella quien me habló de la muerte de otra de las alumnas, cuando colgué el teléfono me decidía un abrir el directorio para ver la actualización y ya no pude dejar de ver el contenido hasta la noche.

-Si observa la última entrada es de hace doce días, Rosa Essione es muy detallista, el hecho de que no haya habido registrado de la compañera y luego otros dos casos me hacen ser inquieta, dado que no han sido queridos decir nada en su centro de trabajo que no atiendes llamadas o me devuelven respuesta a mis correos decidí a informar.

-¿Antes de que ayer se abrió por última vez el archivo?

-Puede verlo por usted misma, mi amiga Rosa o alguien que la ayuda crearon este archivo que registra cada visita -pulsó algunas teclas y le mostró el detalle de visitas-, si observa los renglones más arriba puede darse cuenta de las fechas de actualización, si revisa los calendarios puede confirmar que siempre a partir de la primera actualización es el tercer lunes de julio pero esta vez a partir de septiembre lo que ha hecho cada mes.

Bekaintió como analizando las diferentes columnas que mostraban la pantalla.

-Este archivo -sigue explicando Estefanía-, lo abro muy de vez en vez, en realidad siempre se encuentra contacto con tres amigas, las más cercanas aunque siempre en o cumpleaños importantes, por lo que miro las tres...

La joven estalló de nuevo en sollozos, Rebeka esperó unos minutos antes de volver a decir algo:

-Comprendo, lo que yo dados parece ser muy importante, tal como menciona es necesario investigar, voy a pedirle que llene un formulario, redacte de manera breve lo que me ha dicho al inicio, ¿podría darme una copia de este archivo?, me gustaría volver a revisar un poco más de los hechos antes de presentar a mi jefe que me indiquen cómo proceder.

Minutos después de Beka revisó la declaración y se volvió a la mujer: -Me parece que por el momento de todo, ésta es mi tarjeta, ningún tipo en llamarme por una cosa, -guardó silencio un instante-, lo que me ha mostrado en principio como dados que hay violencia en muchos de los casos, sin embargo, se trata de analizar muy bien antes de darle una opinión firme , es mejor tomar precauciones, si tuviera un lugar alterno en el que podría pasar unos días sería mejor.

-Lo que él piensa, de momento me siento tranquilo, por mostrar lo que han tenido problemas ya no comenté, el vínculo a los datos personales está bloqueado, es necesario alguien que sepa mucho de la computación para acceder a la información, y aún con ello puede que el mar los únicos datos no se conviertan en actualizados, mi amiga Rosa por alguna razón me comentó que varios años que se mantiene mi domicilio de soltera , de eso hace casi nueve años, lo único que puede ver en la ciudad, no más que eso, mi esposo es fuera por trabajo, regresa en dos días, hablaré con él y yo iré a casa de una amiga.

-Haré lo necesario para aclarar las cosas y que todo esté lo mejor posible en breve, lo prometo, intenté por su cuenta de contacto a su amiga, yo haré lo que pueda, me interesa mucho tener una charla con ella.

Rebeca observó cómo se iba la mujer con su hija, volver a leer el reporte, definitivamente no había nada normal en que de un grupo hubiera tantos decesos en un período de tiempo tan corto, más aún, cuando al parecer todas las personas que han sido por causas con violencia de por medio, todavíaba falta un rato para que Benedicto y los que se han ido con él volvieran , se decidió, lo mejor que revisar bien lo que tenía para hacer un informe de un su jefe.

Un rato más tarde Beka analizaba un detalle de los datos del archivo que le habían dejado a la mujer, en el que se repasa el azar cinco nombres, confirmando la información, tres accidentes de auto, un robo con violencia y un incendio, lo inquietante es que cada uno de ellos estaba en una ciudad diferente, en ese momento Benedicto que se convirtió en su espalda y observaba lo que había en la pantalla.

-¿Puedo sable por qué miras un caso de Jalisco?

-Tener que ver con el reporte y de lo que me habló la persona que vino y atendí en tu ausencia jefe, me parece que es un caso delicado.

-¿Por qué piensas?

Beka le explicó la situación y los algunos documentos del archivo.

Juntos se dedicaron a analizar la información, Benedicto observa las anotaciones de lo que ya había revisado la joven y le pidió que se crearan cuatro carpetas más para verificar si todos estaban integrados de la misma manera.

-Tienes razón, -dijo ceñudo- definitivamente es algo que demanda que se le da atención, aunque por lo que veo ninguno de los casos que compiten directamente, deja que lo trate con el Jefe Fuentes.

Roberto Fuentes era el Jefe del Departamento de Investigación en Monterrey, de cincuenta y cuatro años, podía pasar por jugador de lucha libre, medía uno noventa y cinco, de complexión robusta, pesaba noventa y tres kilos, tal vez en su cuerpo haber tenido unos cien gramos de grasa, no más, antes de llegar al trabajo pasaba una hora ejercitándose, de piel morena, cabello oscuro y ojos cafés tenía una mirada que taladraba a cualquiera que se le prendía , no había maleante que pudiera resistirse a un su escrutinio.

En cuanto a la información de su secretaria que Benedicto Domínguez estaba allí lo que recibió de inmediato, luego de un minuto de intercambio cortés, la recién llegado pasó a lo que le interesaba, le resumió la información y ambos analizaron varios de los archivos.

-Resultay -aceptaba Fuentes-, ¿ha hablado con la señora Robles?

-No, el que ha dejado con mi nuevo oficial de detective mientras acudía un atender lo que el supermercado pero que trabajar un rato con Beka y lo que vi me ha convencido, por eso vino a verte.

-Y como la señora Robles esa otra mujer -miró los papeles para identificar el nombre-, la señora Rosa Essione ¿es la que se encarga de actualizar los datos?

-Así es, si observa la declaración, ella misma reconoce que no ha sido posible contactarla, esa es la tarea que él aprometía a mi oficial, puede que al hablar con ella podría darnos aún más detalles.

-¿Qué me parece que es mejor en este caso es pedir un análisis de parte de los federales?

-Exactamente, si observa ha sucedido en doce ciudades de siete estados diferentes, si es que podemos confirmar aunque solo sea parte de lo que vemos en primera instancia me parece que tenemos entre manos un asunto peliagudo.

-Es posible que en la oficina federal haya alguien que pueda atenderme, deja intentarlo.

Fuentes comunicación con uno de los jefes, durante casi veinte minutos estuvo en el teléfono, al final 5 la bocina e informó a Benedicto: -Vendrán dos de los agentes investigadores a analizar la información mañana a las diez, ¿no hay problema?

-Ninguno, ahí estoy.

Un rato después Fuentes respiraba profundo y comentaba: -No le ha gustado la pinta del asunto a Palma, me parece que es posible que el mismo vaya a verte, igual que nosotros le parece que los datos de más de veinte muertos que se relacionan con un grupo de preparatoria en tan corto tiempo no es nada bueno, veremos que sacan en claro mañana , mantenme informado.

Por la mañana Beka escuchó con rostro serio la noticia de que un poco más tarde vendrían federales a revisar lo que tenían, aunque por dentro estaba contenta, al fin tendría oportunidad de hacer un poco más que archivar y preparar informes, no es que no le gustara pero tenía el deseo de hacer algo más que eso.

Al filo de las diez, Guillermo Palma y el agente Xavier Duval se presentaron en la oficina del sector cinco, junto con el Capitán Benedict con sus oficiales Rebeka y Liam se encerraron en una de las salas para revisar la declaración de Estefanía con la información contenida en el archivo.

Beka les informó que había analizado hasta el momento doce de los nombres y había podido confirmar en ocho de ellos que los hechos eran reales, no sólo había referencias de periódico sino los obituarios, además de que según el registro nacional efectivamente había expediente de investigación.

-Solo he verificado si hay registro -explicó-, no he contactado con nadie.

Palma asintió sin decir palabra, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron mucho y pidió en voz alta:

-Abra el archivo de Jéssica Fernández y Rolando Bárcenas en la ciudad de México, ¿te resultan conocidos Duval?

El aludido luego de un momento silbó: -Pues claro, así que los dos son del grupo de estudiantes -movió la cabeza-, ¡esto es de lo más extraño!

Palma.- -Es un caso en el que se nos pide ayuda, resulta que se trata de ambos eran amantes, se supuso que los respectivos marido y mujer se aliaron para matarlos, ellos lo negaron, una serie de datos que llevó a la conclusión de que no tenían nada que ver en los asesinatos, poco después de la esposo de Jéssica fue muerto un tiros por un hombre desconocido , la mujer de Rolando murió en un accidente de auto, según la autopsia iba alcoholizada, llevaba con ella a sus dos hijos, hasta donde sabemos que no se investigó más, sin embargo, debo reconocer que me llevó a llevar a un pensar que deberían retomar los casos, definitivamente hay más de fondo.

-Y no solo esos -indicó Duval-, mira quién más está en este directorio, Carlos Suárez, Antonio Robinson y Levi Blanco, al Capitán Adán Mora no le va a gustar nada esto.

-Definitivamente no le va a gustar, -se volvió hacia Benedicto-, hijo tres tenientes navales que fueron asesinados a principios de diciembre en Jalapa, un hombre los agredió, no hubo testigos, lo único que tenemos son las imágenes de una cámara en medio de la noche sin mucha luz que no se ayuda en nada, nos enviamos las mismas para que nuestro técnico en la informática las mejorara , por eso nos enteramos.

Palma guardó silencio, miró por un rato más la pantalla concentrado, al movimiento final la cabeza y agregó: -Vamos a tener que organizar las cosas, por lo que vemos sí que hay elementos para integrar una amplia investigación, iré a la oficina a presentar el caso a nuestro superior, lo más seguro es que establecemos comunicación con las otras sedes estatales para concentrar la información y comenzar un análisis a conciencia , ¿ha tenido suerte con localizar a la señora Rosa Essione? -¢1.000 a Beka-.

-No, el teléfono proporcionado está apagado, no ha sido posible encenderlo vía remota para saber su ubicación, el departamento de informática es la espera de que lo enciendan para hacer lo suyo, él enviado tres mensajes diferentes al correo sin tener hasta el momento respuesta.

-Habrá que seguir intentando -indicó Palma-, dos días y nos comunicamos para afinar detalles, si logran encontrar que me gustaría estar presente con ustedes para hablar con ella, puede que nos de algo más para trabajar.

-Te mantengo informado jefe inspector -aceptó Benedict-, le daré dos días más a Rebeka para que la localidad antes de presentar un su domicilio o trabajo.


	5. Chapter 5

Estefanía había regresado a su casa, se sentía inquieta, si tan solo pudiera hablar con Rosa, era muy extraño que ya hubieran pasado tres días y no tuviera respuesta, sabía que encontraría la forma de contactar con ella estuviera donde estuviera así que solo le quedaba esperar.

Al paso del tiempo había dejado de hacer preguntas, desde aquella reunión de despedida en Uruapan cuando le pidió que tuviera cuidado y estuviera pendiente de cualquier cosa extraña relacionada con sus compañeros de generación de la preparatoria, le había quedado claro que había más de fondo, la verdad es que temía por su amiga.

Vio a Clementina que dormía plácida en el sillón y suspiró, ¿qué podía hacer?.

Temprano preparó a su hija para ir al colegio, salió a acompañarla al transporte y habló con la conductora:

-Me he sentido mal y no voy a ir a trabajar, llamaré a la escuela para avisar, por favor en el recorrido de la tarde tráigala a casa.

Regresó, se preparó para ir a correr, llamó a la biblioteca para avisar que se sentía mal y se dedicó a hacer varias cosas, decidió preparar algo especial para comer, estaba próxima la hora de regreso de la hija cuando alguien tocó el timbre y fue a abrir.

La camioneta de la escuela se detuvo frente a la casa, la niña bajó con su mochila al hombro, sonrió a la conductora mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas la llave que colgaba de su cuello y sus compañeros se despedían de ella a gritos desde las ventanas, caminó por la vereda hasta la puerta y abrió.

La encargada del vehículo sonrió a la pequeña que había vuelto el rostro para despedirse, en ese momento puso en marcha el vehículo, no vio lo que pasó casi de inmediato.

La niña miró asombrada la estancia, había libros y adornos tirados, dio varios pasos para ir a la cocina pero se detuvo ante la puerta abierta, por la rendija de las bisagras pudo darse cuenta que una sombra se movía, sobre el piso tirada con un cuchillo en el estómago estaba su mamá, se dio la vuelta, caminó de prisa los tres pasos a la puerta que había dejado abierta, corrió por el camino, quería llegar a la casa del frente y pedir ayuda.

En la calle, la vecina de al lado venía arrastrando su carrito del mandado, se le había zafado una rueda y refunfuñaba, el vecino a dos casas podaba los arbustos subido a una pequeña escalera, al lado contrario otra de las vecinas batallaba con la correa de sus dos perros, jugando se habían entrelazado en sus piernas, ella trataba de deshacer el lío.

Clementina había dado tres pasos al bajar la acera cuando escuchó el chirrido de un auto que venía hacia ella, se sentó en cuclillas y se tapó el rostro esperando el golpe.

El señor Téllez alcanzó a ver a la niña que corría, su instinto le dijo que frenara, lo consiguió por poco, bajó rápidamente dispuesto a gritarle unas cuantas cosas a la pequeña y de paso a su madre por no cuidarla, caminó hacia el frente cuando Clementina se levantó para lanzarse a sus piernas gritando:

-¡Por favor!, ¡alguien ha atacado a mi mamá, se está muriendo!, ¡por favor!, llame a la policía, una persona está escondida dentro de la casa, me he salido corriendo para pedir ayuda, ¡por favor!.

Ni que decir que el señor Téllez y los vecinos que habían corrido a ayudar a la niña se quedaron fríos, el que podaba, el señor Morales, reaccionó rápidamente:

-Iré por mi arma, mantengan la calma, hemos de confirmar lo que dice esta pequeña, quédense aquí a plena vista pero protéjanse con el coche.

Minutos después Morales y Téllez entraron con precaución, observaron que había cosas tiradas en la estancia principal, se dirigieron a la puerta a la derecha, con cuidado verificaron que no había nadie, rápidamente se acercaron al cuerpo tendido, la sangre se había extendido en la blusa pero confirmaron que estaba viva, llamaron a la policía y a los paramédicos.

Clementina mientras tanto había sido llevada a la casa frente a la de ella, le había costado un poco parar de llorar, en ese momento la señora Alicia le ofrecía una ensalada para que comiera: -Mi esposo ya ha llamado a tu padre Clementina, ha prometido tomar el primer vuelo desde donde está, quizás llegue antes que sea de noche, come algo por favor.

La pequeña negó mientras buscaba en su mochila y sacó su teléfono.

-Mi mami tiene una amiga que es policía, ¿podría llamarla por favor?

Alicia le propuso: -Lo haré si comes -al asentir la niña tomó el teléfono y marcó-.

-¿La oficial Rebeka Quess?

-A sus órdenes.

-Soy la señora Alicia Ávila, -comenzó a hablar muy de prisa- quería avisarle que a Estefanía Robles la han agredido hoy y…

-¿Perdón?

-Que la han agredido, alguien ha entrado a su casa y la ha herido, se la han llevado hace poco al Hospital Metropolitano y..

-¿La pequeña, está bien?

-Sí, Clementina está conmigo, ella me ha pedido que le llame, ya hemos contactado con su padre que tomará el primer vuelo para regresar desde Monclova, supongo que querrá que la acompañe para sentirse más segura, ¿podría venir?

-Por supuesto, estaré ahí lo más pronto que pueda, ¿es usted su vecina?

-Lo siento, sí, vivo en la casa de enfrente…

-No tardaré.

Beka colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia Benedict: -A la señora Estefanía Robles la han agredido en su casa, la han llevado al Hospital Metropolitano, la pequeña está bien en casa de su vecina… -miró preocupada a su jefe-, ¿qué hago?

-Ve con la pequeña, yo iré con Liam al hospital, veremos si tenemos oportunidad de hablar con ella, avisaré a Palma, esto no puede esperar más, será necesaria una acción directa e inmediata.

Poco después Rebeka llegaba a la casa de Estefanía, habló con el policía a cargo en el lugar del ataque, se enteró de lo poco que se sabía, cruzó a casa de la vecina del frente, se presentó a la señora Ávila, luego de intercambiar los saludos y saber por ella sobre lo que había sucedido se acercó a Clementina.

-Hola jovencita, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿sabes algo de mami?

-Mi jefe ha ido al hospital y ha prometido llamarme de inmediato para decirme cómo está, según me han dicho iba herida pero no tan mal así que eso ya es bueno, la señora Alicia me ha comentado que tu papi vendrá en un rato, ¿te parece bien si lo esperamos juntas?

-Sí por favor, mami me dijo ayer que usted le parecía buena persona por eso le pedí a la señora Alicia que la llamara, ¿encontrará al que la lastimó verdad?

-Haré todo lo posible, por ahora me ha dicho la señora Ávila que no quieres comer, me parece que eso no es bueno, ¿qué tal si intentas comer un poco más mientras yo hablo con tu padre?, estaré aquí fuera, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo intentaré, pero la comida me sabe rara y no tengo mucha hambre.

-Debes hacer un esfuerzo Clementina, seguro no querrás enfermarte, ¿quién cuidaría a tu mami?

La niña suspiró: -De acuerdo.

Beka sonrió a la señora Ávila y salió, marcó al teléfono de Benedict que le informó que según los primeros informes en el hospital las heridas de Estefanía no ponían en riesgo su vida, sin embargo había entrado a cirugía para detener una hemorragia, después de eso suturar, pasarían al menos tres horas antes de tener alguna oportunidad de hablar con ella.

La oficial suspiró profundamente luego de hablar con su jefe se sintió mejor, marcó a Sergio Robles que contestó al primer timbrazo:

-¿Hola?

-Señor Robles, soy la oficial Rebeka Quess, acabo de hablar con mi jefe que se encuentra en el hospital, me informa que su esposa está en cirugía, el parte médico es que no hubo daño a los órganos vitales, están corrigiendo una hemorragia y le suturarán las heridas, al menos pasarán tres horas antes de que puedan decirnos algo más.

-Eso es… -dijo con voz entrecortada el hombre-, una buena noticia, le agradezco, ¿hay noticia del que atacó a mi esposa?

-Me temo que no, nadie parece haber visto nada y fue su pequeña según lo que me han dicho la que alertó a los vecinos, puede que su llegada tan oportuna haya evitado lo peor, sin embargo, no quiero preguntarle nada directo hasta que esté usted aquí con ella, ¿ha tenido oportunidad de confirmar su vuelo?, necesito saber si llegará hoy mismo pues de otra manera he de avisar a servicios infantiles…

-¡No!, no será necesario, ya tengo confirmado mi vuelo, he conseguido un lugar en uno de esos viajes de enlace, saldré de aquí poco antes de las cuatro lo que significa que puedo llegar antes de las siete, por favor.

-Solo quería confirmar su regreso precisamente para garantizar la seguridad de su hija, ¿tiene usted alguna idea de quién ha querido hacerle daño a su esposa?

-Ni idea, salí hace tres días de casa y todo parecía ir bien, no sé si pudo haber pasado algo en ese tiempo.

-¿Hay alguien a quién pudiéramos informarle, pedirle que viniera?

-No hay nadie, ella es… huérfana, por tanto no tiene familia, por mi parte solo somos mi hermano y yo, él vive en San Antonio Texas, ya le he avisado pero no podrá trasladarse hasta mañana, hay varios amigos pero Alicia es de lo mejor, por favor espere mi llegada.

Sergio cerró el teléfono con mano temblorosa, más temprano, hacía poco más de una hora cuando Pedro Téllez le había llamado para informarle primero que nada que su hija estaba bien, luego, del ataque a su esposa, estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de donde estaba, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlarse y continuar la llamada.

Había ido a Monclova a supervisar el avance de un proyecto de la compañía de construcción para la que trabajaba, se había comunicado por su cuenta a la oficina para pedir el apoyo de conseguir un vuelo y la secretaria le acababa de informar los datos.

Sin embargo, los planes cambiaron, la jefe arquitecto que visitaba se ofreció a conseguir un vuelo ejecutivo que cubriría la empresa, había logrado un lugar para regresar, debía trasladarse de inmediato al aeropuerto, sus compañeros continuarían con la supervisión.

Sergio se alegró del cambio, en vez de esperar casi dos horas y pasar problemas en el aeropuerto internacional podría tomar un vuelo desde la zona local, pronto estaría con su pequeña hija.

Tomó un taxi que lo llevó al aeropuerto, el área no era muy grande, por lo que no había mucha gente, con tres puertas de acceso, se detuvo en la primera donde su pasajero bajó, pagó por la ventanilla, se colgó su maleta al hombro y se dirigió a la entrada, salía de ahí un hombre enfundado en una gabardina beige con una bolsa de gimnasio colgada en su brazo izquierdo, la mano derecha dentro del bolsillo.

Al verlo de frente Sergio abrió mucho los ojos pues reconoció al tipo, sin embargo, este sin amilanarse sacó su mano del bolsillo sosteniendo algo, sin más pareció abrazarlo y llevarlo unos pasos para hacerlo sentar en el piso al lado de la puerta, luego miró alrededor para confirmar si nadie se había dado cuenta, con paso calmo se perdió entre los autos del estacionamiento.

Dos minutos después alguien se dio cuenta de que Sergio estaba sangrante en el piso y alertó a la vigilancia, nada se pudo hacer, dos cuchilladas en el estómago, así como un corte en el cuello dieron cuenta rápidamente de su vida, de inmediato se llamó a la policía federal.

A las cuatro cuarenta de la tarde el detective José Jalpa había vigilado que el servicio forense se llevara el cuerpo del señor Robles, su compañero estaba entrevistando a la gente que pudo haber visto algo mientras él analizaba las imágenes de las dos cámaras instaladas cerca del incidente mientras trataba de encontrar la clave del teléfono celular que habían encontrado en la mano del joven.

La gente con frecuencia utilizaba claves sencillas y tuvo suerte, observó el listado de llamadas recientes, optó por llamar al último teléfono registrado.

-Aquí la oficial Quess, a sus órdenes señor Robles -contestó Beka-.

-¿Oficial?

-¿Quién llama?

-Soy el detective José Jalpa de Monclova, me indica por favor quién es usted.

-Soy la oficial Rebeka Quess de la Agencia Estatal de Nuevo León, ¿qué ha sucedido?, ¿por qué me llama con el teléfono del señor Robles?

-Le han atacado a la entrada del aeropuerto, alguien lo ha asesinado, ¿qué puede decirme oficial?, ¿sigue ahí?

-Permítame por favor -la joven respiró profundo tres veces antes de retomar la conversación-, lo siento, estoy desconcertada, a eso de las trece horas la esposa, la señora Estefanía Robles fue agredida en su domicilio, el señor Robles volaría desde Monclova para ayudarnos en la investigación, ¿qué ha pasado?

Jalpa se sobresaltó, ésto no le estaba gustando nada: -De momento sabemos poco, según confirmamos tenía un vuelo para salir de aquí a las tres quince, las imágenes de las cámaras nos muestran que llegó poco antes de las dos treinta, lo que vemos es que se topó con un hombre en el acceso “A”, éste lo atacó de inmediato, aquí hay poco movimiento, tuvieron que pasar unos minutos antes de que alguien avisara, la vigilancia tardó no más de cinco luego de su llegada en estar junto a él pero murió en el instante, no hay mucho con lo que trabajar, ¿dice que la esposa fue agredida, quiere decir que tuvo suerte y está viva?

-Está en el hospital y aún no hemos podido hablar con ella, espere por favor.

Jalpa notó que el tono de la voz sonaba alterado.

-Por el momento no puedo decir mucho pues tenemos muchas interrogantes, escúcheme por favor, parece ser que hay una serie de eventos en los que varias personas pueden estar en peligro, justo en Monclova hay una de ellas, si me equivoco aceptaré todos los regaños no me disculparía si no hiciera lo posible por evitar que algo malo pasara.

Beka respiró profundamente: -Por favor, le daré un nombre, es todo lo que tengo por ahora, verifique en algún registro si es posible localizar información de domicilio y envíe a alguien para confirmar si está bien, si es necesario que su superior se comunique con mi jefe el Capitán Benedict Domínguez de la ciudad de Monterrey, puedo darle su teléfono personal, ¿puede ayudarme?

-¿Está segura de lo que me está diciendo?

-No, la verdad es que no, sin embargo, entre ayer y hoy han sucedido varios hechos, no estaría de más prevenir algo, ya le digo que seré yo quien afrontará las consecuencias, puede culparme de ser una exagerada o inexperta pero…

El tono de la voz joven al otro lado de la línea le dijo a Jalpa que no era una broma, así que tomó su libreta y le pidió los datos.

-Pasaré la información a mi oficina, pediré que si encuentran cualquier dato envíen una patrulla, te avisaré en cuanto sepa cualquier cosa.

Al terminar la llamada Beka le pidió a la señora Ávila su teléfono para llamar a Benedict, éste escuchó sobre la muerte de Sergio Robles y movió la cabeza furioso, su voz sonó áspera al continuar la conversación.

-Has hecho bien Rebeka, Palma ya estaba en alerta ayer, con la llamada que le hice de lo sucedido a Estefanía me ha prometido que movería los hilos para que más tarde se comenzara a analizar lo que ya se tuviera, esto del marido es bastante grave, le avisaré de inmediato, supongo que recibiré al menos una llamada de Monclova así que cualquier cosa y llama al de Liam, no me gusta la idea pero será mejor contactar con servicios infantiles, esa pequeña ha de estar bajo resguardo inmediato, ¿hay algún otro familiar?.

-Un tío, trataré de conseguir el número y hablar con él, según me dijo el marido llegaría aquí mañana.

-Haz lo que puedas Beka.

La oficial llevó aparte a Alicia Ávila y le comentó la situación de Sergio, ésta se soltó a llorar.

-Pobre Clementina, ¡Dios mío!, ¿por qué suceden estas cosas?

-No lo sabemos señora Ávila pero mi trabajo me obliga a tomar medidas, es claro que la pequeña puede ser un objetivo, debo llamar a servicios infantiles y que la lleven bajo resguardo, prometo que estará bien, aún no le daré la noticia de su padre, esperaré a mañana a que llegue su tío para con su ayuda atenuar un poco lo que sucede, ¿usted lo conoce?

-Sí, es un hombre agradable, viene al menos dos veces al año, Pedro debe tener su teléfono, ¿quiere que se lo consiga?

-Por favor, trate de tranquilizarse, necesitaré su apoyo con la pequeña.

A las cinco y veinte minutos Beka recibió otra llamada del detective Jalpa.

-Malas noticias, la patrulla enviada informa que en el domicilio que conseguimos de su licencia de manejo, el señor Agustín Martínez fue muerto a tiros en la sala de su casa, ¿qué está sucediendo oficial Quess?

-En realidad no lo sabemos -dijo apesadumbrada-, tal como dije antes ha habido una serie de hechos, los federales ya están enterados, más tarde, quizás a eso de las veinte horas su jefe pueda llamar al mío y les dirá más en concreto.

-Solo dígame algo, ¿más muertes?.

-Varias más, por favor, no me pregunte, no tengo mucha información, más tarde podrán hablar con mi jefe.

El resto de la tarde no fue agradable, Rebeka tuvo que hablar con Clementina, explicarle que su padre no podría llegar, había que esperar al día siguiente, ya que su mamita estaba en el hospital lo mejor sería que fuera a un lugar donde había otros niños, su tío llegaría muy temprano por lo que pronto él se encargaría de acompañarla y arreglar mucho.

La niña no muy conforme pero comprendiendo que así es como debía ser todo aceptó, Alicia le consiguió una maleta pequeña con ropa y algunas cosas para pasar la noche, le dio un fuerte abrazo, prometió estar pendiente de la casa, poco después una trabajadora social llegó por la niña para llevarla con ella, escoltada por una patrulla como medida preventiva.

La joven oficial tuvo una breve charla con los señores Ávila, Morales y Téllez.

-No tenemos idea de qué es lo que está pasando, la casa se quedará sellada, si es que falta algo en ella tendremos que esperar a que la señora Estefanía regrese para verificar eso, sin embargo, debo enfatizar que lo mejor es que estén pendientes de cualquier hecho que suceda, un auto desconocido, personas extrañas paseando por aquí o que incluso pretendan entrar para buscar lo que pudo haber venido a buscar, suceda lo que suceda no intervengan directamente, limítese a llamar al 911 o llamen a mi teléfono, no se arriesguen, seguramente siempre lo hacen pero confirmen que sus ventanas y puertas estén muy bien cerradas.

-¿Sabe cómo está Estefanía? -preguntó Alicia-.


End file.
